monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Patanda/12/12 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * 12/12 (Tue) 7:10 ~ 9:00 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * (3★ Wood, 4★ Light/Dark) Rudolph added ** You will be able to obtain (3★ Wood) Rudolph through the Capture Festival and Guardian Dungeon ** You will be able to obtain (4★ Light/Dark) Rudolph through the limited Fusion Summon Event ▸ (3★ Wood) Rudolph Capture Festival * Festival Preparation Event period: 12/12 9:00 ~ 12/14 3:59 (UTC+0) ** You will get a Lucky Ticket x1 when clicking submit button after writing your wish. ** You will get an additional Lucky Ticket x1 when the community reaches the goal for overall wishes. ** You will get a Lucky Ticket x1 when done sharing on facebook. ** You will get an additional Lucky Ticket 1x when the community reaches the overall share goal. * Festival Event period: 12/14 12:00 ~ 12/29 2:59 (UTC+0) ** (3★Wood) Rudolph will appear with a probability similar to S.Rare Astromon in Adventure Area. ** You will receive Lucky Ticket 1x everytime you capture 2, 4, and 8 Astromons. ** Additional ranking in the top7 will give u bonus tickets. * Final Period: 11/27(Mon) 12/29 3:00 ~ 12/31 2:59 (UTC+0) ** You will be able to use ur Lucky Tickets to use Nezz Lottery Machine. ** Jackpot can contain Gleems, 600 Astrogems, D’Artagnan, 1,000,000 Gold, Secret Egg. ▸ Lucky Ticket Adjustments * Adjusted the reward balance by deleting 777 Gold, and 7777 Gold from the possible reward choice * Distribution of additional Lottery Tickets during the Final Period ▸ New Guardian Dungeon Event * (3★ Wood) Rudolph Guardian Dungeon Event added * Event Period: 12/14 3:00 ~ 12/31 14:59 (UTC+0) * (3★Wood)Rudolph's Guardian Dungeon will replace the Kilobat Guardian Dungeon during the event period. ▸ New Soulstone Event * (3★ Wood) Rudolph's soulstone will be sold from the first slot of Shady Shop * Event period: 12/14 3:00 ~ 12/31 2:59 (UTC+0) ▸ Synergy Bonus System Added * A Bonus which will be applied to your team * To activate the Synergy, there will be conditions such as elements/battle types/genders * There will be 'Hidden Energy' where you have to infer due to the hidden Astromon * The Synergy System will be tested and only available at 'Dungeons' (Colossus Dungeon excluded) * Astroguide button will be added on Astroguide. ▸ Limited! Skillbook Added * Event period: 12/15 3:00 ~ 12/31 14:59 (UTC+0) * We will be selling 4 skillbooks of the Astromon selected as Astromon of the Month. * Astromon of the Month #1 : 5★ Skillbook (Valkyrie) ** can be purchased up to 8 times * Astromon of the Month #2: 4★ Skillbook (Random between Incubus and Leo) ** can be purchased up to 8 times * Astromon of the Month #3: 3★ Skillbook (one among Miho, Seedler, Seiren) ** can be purchased up to 10 times * Astromon of the Month #4: 1★ Skillbook (Slime) ** Unlimited purchase available ▸ Crystal Shop Update * You will be able to obtain normal and variant (3★ Wood) Rudolph. * Variant: 300 Crystals Nat: 100 Crystals * Unlimited purchase available. ▸ Limited Fusion Event * Event period: 12/14 00:00 ~ 12/31 23:59 (Local Time) * You will be able to obtain (4★, Light/Dark)Rudolph through Fusion Summoning. ** Equipped Gems will disappear when fusing, so we suggest you to unequip all the gems when fusing. ** You will be able to get variants with random rate when fusing. (The rate will be random even when variants are used as a material) ** The Astromons obtained through fusion will reset to level 1 no matter what materials you used. ** The shape of the Gem's Slot will be changed randomly when fusing. * Once (3★Wood, Evo.2) Rudoe + (3★ Wood, Evo.3) Noelle = (4★, Light Evo.1) Rudolph * Cost: 300,000 Gold * Once (3★ Wood, Evo.2)Rudoe + (3★ Wood, Evo.3) = (4★ Dark, Evo.1) Rudolph * Cost:300,000 Gold * Added a reroll option for different gem slots ** (4★, Light,Evo.1)Rudolph + (3★Wood, Evo.1) = (4★, Light,Evo.1) Rudolph ** Cost:100,000 Gold ** (4★,Dark,Evo.1)Rudolph + (3★,Wood, Evo.1) = (4★, Dark, Evo.1)Rudolph ** Cost:100,00 Gold ▸ Rudolph's Christmas Gift Pack Added * Event period: 12/14 3:00 ~ 12/31 2:59 (UTC+0) * Cost: 990 Astrogems * Composition: Wood)Rudolph x4 * You will be able to get Light/Dark Egg x1 as bonus when purchasing twice. * You will be able to get (random summon among Fire/Water/Wood)Gleem Egg when purchasing 3 times. * You will be able to purchase this package 3times. ▸ Airship Pack Discount Event * Event period: 12/12 After Maintenance ~ 1/25 Before Maintenance * Windsinger and Albatross Package will be sold at a discounted price during the event period. ▸ Benedict's Support Pack Event * You will gain an additional *2 Booster for 12 hours after purchasing the Benedict Support Pack. This offer only works once. ▸ Small Changes * You will be able to hatch 10 Eggs at once for Secret Egg, Secret Egg, and Light/Dark Egg. * You will be able to adjust the amount of Materials you want to sell at Super Laboratory > Material storage ** When selecting the number of Materials you wanna sell, you will be able to use the slide bar to select the amount in a much easier way. * Friend List > After sending all the Gold to your friends, friends whom you'll be able to get Astrogems from will move to the top of the list. * Battle result > While auto-battling, you will be either choose to continue or stop the auto-battle when touching the for the next battle screen. * Monster page > lvl. up > those with the level 40 or higher will be able to use fruits by hundreds. * Airship > Monster > Ascension > Starstone + button touch (info will pop up) > You will be able to check the Dungeon information that will be opening daily. * When getting Clan Festival gifts, you will be able to open gifts straight. * Battle result tab> From the Adventure Area or part of the Dungeons, your own Best Clear Time will be marked. ** Guardian Dungeon, Tower of Chaos, Clan Conflict, Regional Defense will not be marking the Clear Time. ** Record will all disappear when deleting the game. * Astromon Story/Habitat tab > you will be able to view other elemented/evolved version of the Astromon. ** You will be able to check out the information on the other Evo.1~Evo.3 version through clicking the left and right arrow button. ** Through the Element mark, you will be able to view all the information on the other elements. * From 7 days before the of Chaos Season ends, the left-over time will be marked on the area of Tower of Chaos in the world map. * Clan > Regional Defense with Clan Conflict's Battle result screen > When touching it, you will be able to check out the information of the item. ** For Gems, you will be able to sell it right away. * Adventure Area > It will be vibrated when encountering Rare Astromon during the battle. ** You will be able to turn on/off through the setting. ** It will be vibrated twice (Quitting the battle will cause vibration once) ** Astromons that will cause vibration when encountered: Variant/Rare/S.Rare/Event/Legendary * Dungeon Party Saved > Golem Dungeon, Dragon Dungeon party will not be saved- It will be saved respectively. ▸ Errors Fixed * Quests > Daily, Weekly, Monthly quests' UI will be improved. * Issue of guiding you to the Lobby when clicking the Monster Icon has now been fixed. * Issue on screen blacking out when getting rewared will be fixed. Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes